1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, more particularly to a locking or latching structure for a universal serial bus (USB) connection. This locking or latching structure being applicable for various types of connector systems, such as, all kinds of wire, connector, conversion connector, conversion wire, connector of related apparatus, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known today that many computer systems or other electronic equipment types utilize the coupling structure of a USB interface to a USB terminal. Typically the USB connector system includes a USB cable plug with a USB interface adapted to matingly latch or lock with a USB terminal or socket. Most of these USB coupling structures allow for a low release locking or latching force to enable a user to easily and quickly remove the USB interface from the USB terminal. Thus, most USB connector systems have very low lock strength. USB sockets are becoming ubiquitous on front and rear panels of computer systems because of their small size, and popularity.
Many of these USB connector systems are still not secure enough to prevent inadvertent or accidental pull-outs or disconnection during usage. While this may not be a problem for temporary devices on front panels of the USB connector systems, which are easy to see, can be problematic on the rear of computer systems when more permanent connections are made, such as for a printer or scanner. Note that inadvertent disconnection can lengthen processes such as troubleshooting a problem with one of these permanently connected coupling structures. These inadvertent disconnections can also interrupt data transfer or the loss of data, increasing the time necessary to complete a data transfer task or work project.
In view of the major drawbacks of the above USB connector systems, the inventors have made diligent studies and effort to provide a USB connector structure with a more secure and unique latching or locking device to prevent the USB connector structure from being easily disassembled when from an external force is applied. This latching or locking device is provided for the user in accordance with motivations of the present invention.